


For Her

by lunaps (izukugly)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukugly/pseuds/lunaps
Summary: drabbles of haruka and michiru, my fav lesbian anime couple in history, lots of fluff up ahead





	1. Chapter 1

hi! thanks for reading. harumichi means alot to me so i thought i’d publish my first work ever focusing on them.

lots of fluffiness and occasional angst, maybe smut in later chapters if i feel up to it

\- j 💘


	2. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka was a fool.

Haruka was a fool, that much she knew. Sitting here beside Michiru, trying to pass off the red on her cheeks as flush from the sun. 

Michiru looked beautiful as always, long aqua hair flowing down her pale shoulders, ending in gentle waves. Her blue eyes were shimmering with joy as she harmlessly chatted to Haruka, who couldn’t pay attention to anything other than the cute pink of her lips. 

She so badly wanted to kiss her. Just to feel them once, maybe even glide her tongue across her bottom lip, tugging on it with carefulness. 

She wanted to wrap her arms around Michiru and never let go, to feel her head resting against her chest and her warm skin pressed so tightly against Haruka, that’s all she wanted. 

Sadly life wasn’t fair. She couldn’t have Michiru, for she was straight and already in a relationship. That couldn’t stop her from daydreaming though. 

“Haruka?” Michiru’s soft voice forced her out of her worship. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern for the blonde. Haruka wanted to run her thumb over them, straightening out every wrinkle. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got alot on my mind.” Haruka spoke softly. She let out a sigh and leaned back into her chair. 

“Do you want to get some ice cream?” Michiru offered with a gentle smile. 

This is why Haruka loved Michiru, she didn’t try to pry information from her. If she wanted to talk about her problems then she would do so willingly, and Michiru was just so patient and understanding.

Haruka decided to stop sulking.

The eager blonde nodded and stood up, grabbing the shorter girls hand. 

“Let’s go.”

“I’ll buy you double chocolate fudge, I know that’s your favorite.” Michiru giggled.

Haruka couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well,” Haruka thought, “I’d rather have Michiru as a friend than not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this one while listening to “fools” by troye sivan.
> 
> alot of these will be centered around songs because im a sucker for song fics

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll add more tags as i write


End file.
